Max (SSSS.GRIDMAN)
is one of the four, and seeming leader of, the Neon Genesis Junior High Students that act as support units for Gridman. He transforms into the Assist Weapon . Personality Despite his imposing appearance, Max is actually a gentle person. He also shown to be supportive of Yuta's feelings towards Rikka while finding it vexing. He also has shown more leadership qualities and responsibility than the other members of his team. History SSSS.GRIDMAN Max showed up with the remaining two Junior High students after Anti had defeated Gridman and Calibur. The trio invited themselves into the Junk shop, already aware Gridman was alive. During the rematch, Max transformed into Battle Tracto Max and backed the Hyper Agent up. The two fused into Max Gridman and fought Anti to a stalemate. He and the other Assist Weapons continue to fight alongside Gridman and Yuta. He also notices that all the kaiju are appearing around Yuta and his friends. While following Yuta around, he saw Anosillus the 2nd's interactions with the boy and defended Yuta when Anti attacked him. To awaken Gridman's true form, the Neon Genesis Junior High Students gained Acceptors and were integrated back into Gridman for the final battle. After that was over, he departed with Gridman back to the Hyper World. Data Stats *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 111 kg Forms : Max wields a spiked gauntlet to punch with. *'Transformation': By shouting the Access Code, Max can transform into Battle Tracto Max to aid Gridman in battle. *'Strength': Max has great strength, being able to send Anti's human form flying with a single punch. * : Used alongside the other Neon Genesis Junior High Students, Anti and Yuta to transform into Gridman's true form. MaxGauntlet.png|Dragon Tooth Spike BattleTractoMax.gif|Transformation Max with Grand Acceptor.jpg|Acceptor - Battle Tracto Max= Battle Tracto Max :;Arsenal * : The Battle Tracto Max can shoot explosive shells out of the twin barrels on its back. TankerCannon.gif|Tanker Cannon - Max Gridman= Max Gridman is Gridman's form when he combines with Battle Tracto Max. While wearing this Assist Weapon, Gridman gains additional arm strength. Despite the added weight to his upper body, Gridman is still capable of performing acrobatic maneuvers. MaxGridmanGattai.gif|Combination :;Abilities *'Rocket Thrusters': The wheels of Battle Tracto Max recede to reveal rocket thrusters. :;Arsenal * : Just like the Assist Weapon he combines with, Gridman can shoot explosive shells out of the twin barrels on his shoulders. MaxGridmanTankerCannon.gif|Tanker Cannon :;Techniques * : An enhanced form of his Grid Beam, it is a beam with a diameter similar to or bigger than Gridman's height, fired from the Battle Tracto Max's clasped hands and shoulder cannons. * : Gridman delivers a powerful finisher kick while being boosted by Battle Tracto Max's rocket thrusters. MaxGridBeam.gif|Max Grid Beam SuperLightningKick.gif|Super Lightning Kick }} Trivia *His counterpart in Denkou Choujin Gridman is God Tank, the last of the God Zenon set of Assist Weapons created and controlled by Ippei Baba and Yuka Inoue to assist Gridman. **His Assist Weapon name is based off of Tractor, the English name for the God Tank in Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. His Tanker Cannons and Max Gridman's helmet are based off of Tracto's pilot, Tanker. **Him being the first vehicular Assist Weapon to appear is an irony, since God Tank is the last of the God Zenon set to be made. *Battle Tracto Max's color scheme is a reference to the titular vehicle of Dinosaur Expedition Born Free. *The brooch on his vest is a reference to the Dinobot, Grimlock, from Transformers Age of Extinction. *Max is named after the Max Team mechas of Brave Fighter Exkizer. *According to the voice drama episodes: **Max has a delicate lifestyle, not wanting to bring Junk home with him because it doesn't match the color of his furniture. id:Max (SSSS.GRIDMAN) Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Characters Category:Assist Weapons Category:Neon Genesis Junior High Students Category:Male Characters Category:Allies